Sokeefe oneshot
by Sokeefe555
Summary: When Keefe dares Sophie to look through her iPod, he uncovers things from a long time ago. RATED M FOR A REASON. There is no sexual content, but sexting is definitely in here. There is some swearing.


**Hey guys. I just want to warn you before you read this. PLEASE don't read if you are uncomfortable with sexual things or swearing. Thank you so much.**

"Truth or dare, Foster?" Keefe asked her with a smirk.

Sophie had invited everyone over for Truth or Dare (that was probably a mistake). The twins were there, the Vackers, Keefe, and Dex.

"Coming from you? Dare. You're not getting any secrets out of me." She smiled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine. I dare you to... let me go through your iPot."

Her nose scrunched up adorably and she cocked her head. "My iPod? Why? I mean, you can. But why?"

"I don't know. I want to know more about your human life," he answered. "Now hand over the mePad."

She rolled her eyes and got up to get the device. "iPod," she corrected.

"Whatever."

She handed him the thing, and told him which apps were which, and how to tap on the things and how to read text messages.

"Foster, chill. It's like an Imparter. I'll find your secrets just fine," he laughed.

"Sure you will."

Everyone else continued the game while Keefe looked through her photos. There were a few of them where she was with a brown-haired, green-eyed girl.

He yelped and covered his eyes. What had he just seen!?

"What happened?" Biana asked.

"Sophie! You shouldn't have pictures of you in your underwear!" He scolded, still covering his eyes.

"What!? Oh, Keefe." She started laughing. "That's a bathing suit."

He slowly uncovered his eyes. "Oh."

Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry. Now hand it over, Foster. I still need to dig up those juicy secrets."

She rolled her eyes again, handed him the iPod, and went back to playing truth or dare.

He looked closer at the picture. She was squinting in the most adorable way, smiling as widely as she could at the camera, sitting on a sand dune, hair soaked and pushed back into a sloppy ponytail.

After going through her pretty short amount of pictures, he went to her texts. Mom, Amy, Dad, and Dylan. Dylan? She never mentioned having a brother.

He scrolled all the way up and read from the top down.

_Hey babe. _

_Don't call me that._

_What do you want me to call you?_

_You have to harass me when I'm at home, too?_

_Harassing is the wrong word._

_Pleasing is more like it. _

_There is nothing pleasing about you._

_Tell that to yourself when you're moaning under me._

Moaning under him? What?

_I wonder if that's enough evidence for the cops. _

_If you tell the cops, I'll fuck your brains out, sweetie. _

_You do that anyway._

_That's true. Bathroom during fourth period tomorrow. We'll see how you ride, cowgirl. _

The texts changed to a different day.

_Bathroom. Period four. You know the drill. _

_I'm still bruised from the other day. I can barely walk. _

_Good. Then you won't struggle as much this time. _

_I hate you._

_Good talk._

Keefe couldn't believe what he was reading, but he kept going, hoping that what he thought was happening wasn't.

The texts transferred to a new day.

_I miss you. _

_You only miss sticking that thing inside of me. _

_Details, details. Come meet me in the ally in 15. _

_Can't. With my family. _

_Do it, Sophie. Or your neighbor gets one of his precious gnomes smashed. _

_You wouldn't. You know he loves those._

_That's why I would. _

The texts moved on to a few weeks later.

_What's up?_

_I'm trying to sleep. _

_So are your parents. Meet me in the ally in 5. Can't wait. _

_The only thing you can't wait for is to chock me with that thing again. _

_Maybe. Spit is good lube, though. _

_You're disgusting. _

_Well you don't want a painful experience, do you?_

_It's always painful. _

_Since when do I care? Now get your sorry ass down here or I'm going to come up there and fuck you until you bleed. _

_You wouldn't risk getting caught. _

_Nah. But at school, no one cares. I will make you orgasm so many times you won't be able to think straight. _

This was making him sick. His anger drowned him; his palms were sweating and his hands were shaking as he read the texts from the next week.

_Sophie_

_Sophie_

_Why are you not at school?_

_If you are not at school within the next day, I will come to your house and sweet talk your parents into letting me in. _

_I SWEAR TO GOD SOPHIE_

_WHERE ARE YOU _

_Is your house deserted?_

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU _

And that was where it ended.

After Keefe yelped about seeing her in a bathing suit, Sophie kept an eye on him. At first he looked happy. His lopsided smirk and the way his eyes twinkled made him look cute. Wait... no. She did _not _just call him cute. That was... beside the point.

At first, he looked happy. Then he pressed something else and started looking confused. Then, really angry and... hurt, almost. His expression was like he was going to explode, or get sick, or both.

He looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Keefe?" She asked.

He got up and walked over to her, his icy blue eyes so full of worry and sadness that she wondered what happened.

"What are you doing? What happen—"

She was cut off by him dropping down to his knees and hugging her, like he would never see her again.

Everyone else looked confused, as well, but Linh spoke quietly. "Let's give them some space."

After everyone had left the room, she turned to look at him. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Your... your texts to someone named... named Dylan." He said, worry cracking his voice.

Dylan. Oh gods. Everything came flooding back.

"I promise, it's not what it looked like," she said, knowing what he thought about her now. He knew she was a slut. He knew that she let him do that to her.

"Did he..." Keefe whispered. "Did he rape you?"

She nodded and brought her knees to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh my gods, Sophie."

He just sat there, comforting her and rubbing her back as she sobbed uncontrollably. She held onto him like he was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

As her hiccups faded, she brought her head back from where it had been buried in his shirt.

"I- I'm so sorry. You- your shirt's all gross now."

"I don't care. I'm so sorry, Foster."

"I... I've never told anyone else this, before."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven, twelve."

"Oh my gods, Sophie. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She sniffled.

"I just want you to know that no one here is going to do that," he told her, looking into her golden-flecked eyes. "You're safe."

She smiled weakly and leaned into him a little bit more. "I know."

"Sophie, I..." he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"You what?" She asked softly, looking into his gorgeously beautiful eyes. No! She did NOT just say that his eyes were... yes, she did.

He looked back over at her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Sophie, I..." he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Everything exploded inside of her as he leaned down and kissed her gently, not like he wanted something, but like he really cared. And she realized that she loved him, too. And then he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I... shouldn't have done that—" he stammered, cut off by Sophie pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, too." She whispered, and she knew, in that moment, how true it was.

**Please review!**


End file.
